


coca cola

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [161]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Coca Cola, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Just some regular Jercy fluff.





	coca cola

”Hey, what’s up?” Jason asked as he sat down on the soft grass by the lake. Percy sat there, admiring the setting sun, a pack with several cans of coke beside him. The air was warm, like it used to be at the end of summer, and a drink like the one Percy held seemed delicious.

 

The teen turned towards him, giving him a smile. Jason looked right into his sea green eyes, feeling his heart melt. It was like an electric storm inside of his body, and being the son of Jupiter, he knew what that felt like.

 

Then, Percy answered.

 

“I’m just taking it easy before curfew. You never get too old for this view, I love this place.”

 

Jason nodded.

 

Yes, he loved Camp Half-Blood. It was completely different from Camp Jupiter, in a good way. Here, the teen felt at home. It was here he belonged.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice.”

 

Percy gestured towards the cans of coke.

 

“Want one? They’re the real deal, gotten outside of camp, not the fake we get here.”

 

“You mean actual non magical sugar that rots your teeth and can give your health problems? Instead of the fake one with a bad taste? Give me five.”

 

Percy laughed, before giving Jason a can. A loud fizz was heard as he opened it, and then drank it.

 

This really was the real deal. He loved it.

 

“This is great. Mind if I stay here for a bit?”

 

“Stay as long as you’d like. There’s enough coke for everyone. And Mr D won’t bother us either, because it ain’t Diet.”


End file.
